ROUS
by Kat R. Fair
Summary: Fuji decides to go on a trip to buy grip tape, and brings Tezuka along.


Title: R.O.U.S.

Pairing: YukiSana, TezuFuji

Disclaimer: My bad, my bad, not mine, not mine. This is Konomi's

Fuji had been very vague about why he'd needed Tezuka to meet him at the bus stop. Once Tezuka had gotten to the bus stop Fuji had been even vaguer for the five minutes it took for the bus to arrive. "Fuji." Tezuka demanded as he was pushed into a seat by the window; Fuji blocking his escape route by taking the aisle seat. "Where are we going?"

"To rescue Yuuta," Fuji stated cheerily, skimming the bus schedule in his hands. "He's being held captive by R.O.U.S.'s."

Tezuka blinked and took a few seconds to think about Fuji's statement. If Yuuta was indeed in any danger, or a situation Fuji thought need rescuing from, Fuji would have been on his way already. That aside, Fuji's statement was obviously a lie.

"Rodents Of Unusual Size?" Tezuka spoke slowly as the bus turned a corner causing Fuji to lean into him. "I do-" Fuji's hand was planted firmly on his mouth and amused eyes twinkled at him before Fuji's eyelids slipped closed in a smile.

"Saa, don't say that Tezuka! That's when they attack!" Then Fuji let go of his now blushing captain and returned to studying the bus schedule.

Making a mental note to keep Fuji away from his mother's movie collection, Tezuka took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He was actually grateful that Fuji had invited him along on this venture. After Fuji's obvious excitement over the unofficial match between Echizen and Kintarou, Tezuka had been worried about what his teammate, and crush, would do. Instead of something dangerous, or absolutely insane, Fuji seemed to have settled for mildly bizarre. Or what Tezuka hoped was mildly bizarre as he had no idea where their bus was headed. Whenever Tezuka tried to get a look at the schedule, Fuji would quickly cover it up.

"It's a surprise," Fuji stated when Tezuka gave him an un-amused look. "Watch the scenery."

Sighing, Tezuka turned his head and did just that.

Later - Tezuka couldn't guess at how long it had been, he had been lost in his thoughts - Fuji reached up and pulled the cord to signal that he wished to stop. "Up Tezuka! Time to get off."

Tezuka felt the tips of his ears turn red and followed Fuji off the bus. Fuji had definitely purred those last two words.

"…Where are we?" Tezuka glanced around, frowning as all he saw was unfamiliar surroundings. At least the buildings and streets were well taken care of; it meant they were nowhere near Fudomine.

"About a block away from a tennis shop." Fuji started walking and Tezuka followed. "I need grip tape."

Ah, there was the reason behind their trip, Tezuka thought to himself as a frown tugged persistently on his lips. "It would be unwise to change your grip this soon before the match."

"Mmm." Fuji smiled. "I know." Pushing the door of the shop open Fuji led Tezuka into a well-lit sports store. Tezuka took a deep breath, reveling in the scent of rubber and air shoe polish. "It's more of a luck thing really, and the store near us was out of my favorite brand." Fuji looked around, acquainting himself with the stores layout before heading off to the tennis supplies. Tezuka followed, but not without a longing glance to where the equipment for mountain climbing was located. Maybe after Fuji had found his grip tape he could take a quick peek.

"…." Watching Fuji pick over the grip tape available it occurred to Tezuka that there were quite a few sports stores around their area that would not have required a bus ride. "And we had to come to this store why?"

"Because it's an adventure!" Fuji smiled at Tezuka before finding the grip tape, making a small exclamation of satisfaction as he reached for the tape on a shelf that was almost beyond his reach. Tezuka, busy with watching the way stretching caused Fuji's shirt to ride up, failed to notice the two other people joining them in the aisle.

"Ah, here it is Genichirou." A soft voice said, his fingers touching on the same brand of grip tape as Fuji. Fuji stopped, glancing to his right. Yukimura, in turn, glanced to his left.

Tezuka greeted Sanada with a startled, but still stoic, nod, which was returned in kind.

"Saa, Yukimura-san! On a grip tape excursion as well?" Tezuka twitched, that was the same tone of voice Fuji used to talk to St. Rudolph's Mizuki. Idly Tezuka wondered what Yukimura had done to earn Fuji's unfriendliness.

"You're a long way away from Seigaku Fuji-kun." Sanada twitched from his position behind Yukimura and Tezuka narrowed his eyes. It appeared that the unpleasant feelings were returned.

"Everyone likes a change of scenery now and then, Yukimura-san. Constantly being in the same environment makes things so sterile." Fuji and Yukimura were staring at each other with fixed, and entirely false, smiles.

"I don't expect you'd know a lot about sterility Fuji-kun. You seem to enjoy change quite a lot." Tezuka wasn't entirely sure what Yukimura had just said, but he was pretty sure the other had just called Fuji a whore. From the way Fuji's shoulders stiffened Tezuka assumed he was right.

"I guess it's because monotony is boring, though I guess there must be something about waking up to a pre-planned day enjoyable." Hmm, Sanada was blushing under his cap, fascinating.

"You never plan anything in advance Fuji-kun? I must say I'm surprised. I've heard you're quite the planner."

"Nowhere close to your level Yukimura-san, but I'm not Machiavelli reborn." The tension crackled between the two before Sanada cleared his throat, and Tezuka sent Fuji a look that for anyone else would translate to 'twenty laps now'. "Saa, I guess we'll be seeing each other on the courts in two days?"

"Two days." Yukimura's eyes were narrowed, and the message that their battle was not over yet was clear. Yukimura and Sanada turned and headed one way out of the aisle, and Fuji and Tezuka another. Fuji chuckled far before they had reached what Tezuka would consider a prudent distance.

"Fuji?" If Fuji was chuckling there was probably something to be amused with, though Fuji's sense of humor was sometimes better left unexplained.

"I got the grip tape." Fuji tapped the blue tape he held in his hand. "Which is good, because if I asked Tachibana for some he'd probably have thought we were dating." Tezuka frowned meaningfully at Fuji and the other patted his arm. "Saa, let's go pay."

Despite the meeting with Yukimura and Sanada, Tezuka was glad that Fuji had gotten his grip tape. Especially if it meant that Fuji would be going nowhere near Tachibana before Tezuka managed to have a talk with the other teen.


End file.
